videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Rivals 2
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-02-20 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = UMD |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Sonic Rush Adventure |Nachfolger = Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood }} ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Es ist ein weiteres Sonic-Game für die PlayStation Portable und ist von der Storyline her der Nachfolger Sonic Rivals. | accessdate= 2012-10-01 }} Gameplay In diesem Spiel gibt es grundsätzlich zwei Modi, Single- und Multiplayer. Der Singleplayer-Modus ist weiters noch in den Story-, den Free Play-, den Rennstrecken- und den Single-Event-Modus. Im Story-Modus spielt man sich durch das Spiel, wobei die Handlung immer weiter vervollständigt wird, und man Gegnern ausweichen muss. Im Free Play-Modus kann der Spieler einen Charakter wählen und mit diesem eines der Level im klassischen 2D-Modus durchspielen und so z.B. die versteckten Chaos finden. Besonders ist, dass es in diesem Modus keine Gegner gibt. In den anderen beiden Modi kann der Spieler Rennen bestreiten, für deren Sieg er Karten bekommt. Weiters existiert auch noch der Multiplayer-Modus, in dem zwischen sechs verschiedenen Modi gewählt werden kann: * K.O. ** Jeder Spieler startet mit drei Ringen. Jeder Spieler versucht nun, die anderen zu treffen um sie so ihrer Ringe und schließlich ihres Lebens zu berauben. Gewonnen hat der Spieler, der zuerst die vorher festgelegte Anzahl an K.O.s erreicht hat * Ring-Battle ** Alle Teilnehmer versuchen, so viele Ringe wie möglich zu sammeln. Gewonnen hat der Spieler, der am Ende des vorher festgesetzten Zeitlimits die meisten Ringe gesammelt hat * Capture the Chao ** In dieser Version des "Capture the Flag"-Spiels versuchen die Spieler, die Chaos aus der Basis des Gegners zu stehlen, wobei sie ihre eigenen nicht verlieren dürfen * Runden-Rennen ** Es wird ein Level eine festgelegte Anzahl von Runden durchlaufen. Gewonnen hat der Spieler, der diese Anzahl als erstes erreicht. * King of the Hill ** Am "Himmel" des Levels schwebt Omochao. Spieler erhalten Punkte, wenn sie sich unter ihm platzieren. Gewonnen hat der Spieler, der am Ende des vorher festgesetzten Zeitlimits am meisten Punkte gesammelt hat * Tag ** Die Spieler müssen Bomben ausweichen, dies können sie nur, wenn sie andere Spieler attackieren. Der Spieler, der sein Zeitlimit zuerst überschreitet, verliert Handlung Die Chaos werden vermisst und Sonic und sein Kumpane Tails machen sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihnen. Es kommt heraus, dass Eggman Nega (einst verkleidet als Dr. Eggman) die Chaos gestohlen hat und diese in einer Villa gefangen hält. Er will es an ein inter-dimensionales Monster namens "Ifrit" verfüttern, der diese braucht, um unverwundbar zu werden. Nach dem dies geschehen ist, will er den Ifrit befreien und ihn über die Welt herziehen lassen, um alles zu zerstören. Um jedoch das Portal zu Ifrits Dimension zu öffnen, benötigt man die sieben Chaos Emeralds. Eggman Nega heuert Rouge an, die Chaos Emeralds zu finden. Weiters wird auch der Master Emerald vermisst und Knuckles macht sich - gemeinsam mit Rogue - auf die Suche nach diesem. Währenddessen ist Silver aus einer zerstörten Zukunft zurückgekehrt, dessen Urache der Ifrit war. Um nun seine Welt besser zu machen, stiehlt er die Chaos und versteckt sie. Espio glaubt zuerst, dass Silver die Chaos für böse Zwecke nutzten will, aber findet schließlich dessen wahre Absichten heraus, worauf sie sich zusammentun, um die Welt zu retten. Der echte Dr. Eggman schickt währenddessen Metal Sonic auf die Suche nach Shadow und erzählt ihm von Negas Plänen. Nega hat über den Ifrit aus den Aufzeichnungen von Professor Gerald Robotniks erfahren und Shadow und Metal Sonic machen sich auf, um die Chaos Emeralds zu finden, bevor er es tut, wobei Eggman Metal Sonic als Verbindungsglied zwischen ihm und Shadow benutzt. Alle diese Zwei-Personen-Teams kommen an Ifrits Portal zusammen. Obwohl Rogue nur sechs der sieben Emeralds gesammelt hat, öffnet sich das Portal und Nega stellt seine Kopie von Metal Sonic - Metal Sonic 3.0 - vor die Aufgabe, den Ifrit zu erwecken. Shadow und Metal Sonic besiegen den Ifrit und verschließen das Portal erneut, aber sie und Eggman Nega sind nun in Ifrits Dimension gefangen. Metal Sonic trennt sich von seiner "Karosserie", was den siebten Chaos Emerald freigibt. Shadow nutzt die Kraft dieses Emeralds, um sie zurückzuteleportieren, doch Nega bleibt zurück. Sonic und Tails retten alle Chaos und bringen sie in einen Chao Garden zurück. Knuckles findet den Master Emerald mit Hilfe des Emerald-Detektors, den er und Rogue von Eggman Nega gestohlen haben. Rouge stiehlt den Master Emerald und rennt weg, während Silver in seine - hoffentlich glücklichere Zukunft - zurückkehrt. Karten In diesem Spiel gibt es ein Sammelkarten-System mit insgesamt 150 Karten. Diese Karten zeigen Illustrationen aus diversen Vorgänger-Spielen, genau wie Artworks und Konzeptzeichnungen. Diese Karten werden im Spiel dazu benutzt, Kostüme freizuschalten. Videos zu thumb|left|300px| - Gameplay-Video Links Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:PlayStation Portable Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2007